Keinginan
by Haru Hanatsu63
Summary: Peringatan : Mengandung konten yaoi/BL, OOC, alur cepat, dsb. RnR?


Akhirnya author kembali(?)

Yah, Selamat Tahun Baru untuk semua!

#Telat

Karena author di sekolah, jadi langsung saja(?)

* * *

What I Want

Red's POV

Di tengah dinginnya malam, aku masih membuka kesadaranku. Merasakan hembusan angin yang terasa membisikkan sesuatu. Kuhembuskan nafasku, aku ingin mancari kehangatan dibalik selimut yang menutupi tubuhku. Kuedarkan pengelihatanku. Hanya sebuah kamar yang diterangi cahaya bulan dan bintang. Tampaknya langit memamerkan keindahannya saat ini. Meskipun dinginnya membuatku agak menggigil, aku pun beranjak dari kasurku yang empuk. Aku melangkahkan kedua kakiku ke arah jendela.

"Indah…"gumamku, aku cukup terpesona. Banyak bintang berhamburan di langit, menemani sang bulan. Aku menompang daguku dengan tanganku. Melihat bulan yang bersanding dengan bintang, membuatku agak iri. Aku menunduk sejenak.

'Aku ingin seseorang menemaniku…'batinku lirih. Selama ini aku hanya hidup sendirian. Yah, sebagai manusia. Tapi setidaknya Pikachu dan pokemon lain masih menemaniku. Setelah agak lama aku melihat langit, aku kembali berbaring di atas kasurku dan berusaha tidur nyenyak.

Manusia di depanku. Tersenyum lebar sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Aku hanya memasang wajah datar, mungkin sedikit kesal. Ini masih jam 5 pagi, dan pemuda ini menganggu acara tidur nyenyak milikku.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"tanyaku tajam, aku benar-benar mengantuk. Dan kemungkinan besar, perasaanku sedang buruk karenanya.

"Ayo kita pergi ke kota!"tawarnya dengan suara yang ringan. Aku mengucek mataku sejenak, mungkin berusaha mencerna kata-katanya.

"Pertandingan?"tanyaku lagi, ia menggeleng.

"Bersenang-senang!"ia menatapku lurus diriku dengan mata hijaunya. Aku memutar bola mataku.

"Tapi ini masih sangat pagi…"keluhku kemudian membalikkan badanku. Berniat mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi.

"Eh? Apa kau marah, Red?!"buru-buru ia menarikku, Menarik pundakku sampai menabrak tubuhnya. Untunglah ia dan aku tidak terjatuh. Green mengira aku marah ya?

"Aku tidak marah, Green. Sekarang berikan aku waktu untuk bersiap-siap pergi."tukasku.

"Osh! Osh! Aku tunggu!"serunya sambil mengacak rambut hitamku, aku mengangguk pelan dan pergi.

Tentu saja aku harus mandi. Jadi aku segera memasuki kamar mandi di dekat kamarku. Green menunggu, jadi aku harus cepat. Tak perlu berendam, aku hanya perlu menggunakan shower untuk mandi. Walaupun kenyataannya airnya sangat dingin.

"Ahh…"tapi rasanya segar. Kepalaku menjadi agak dingin. Dan diriku telah terbangun sepenuhnya. Aku tersenyum tipis. Hm, aku masih memikirkan apa yang kubatinkan saat kemarin malam. Aku ingin seseorang menemaniku. Selesai mandi, aku mematikan shower hingga airnya tak menetes lagi. Kuambil handuk dan kukeringkan tubuhku. Kemudian memakai pakaian yang sudah kusiapkan tadi. Oh, jangan lupa. Topiku juga harus dipakai. Entah kenapa, aku merasa ada yang kurang kalau tidak memakainya.

"Aku sudah selesai…"kataku dengan suara agak keras. Aku mengambil bola pokemonku, bermaksud membawanya. Dan menghampiri Green yang menungguku.

"Sudah siap?"tanyanya, aku mengangguk.

"Baiklah! Ayo!"Green menarikku dan merangkulku. Kami pun berjalan pergi ke kota.

Ya, karena ulah Green. Akhirnya kami mengunjungi kota pagi-pagi. Jam 6.10 pagi, tentunya masih sangat sepi. Tapi, kota terlihat lebih enak dipandang saat-saat ini. Dan hawanya masih segar, aku dapat merasakannya di dadaku. Seiring aku bernafas.

"Ayo kita mencari restoran untuk sarapan. Jangan khawatir, aku yang membayarnya."kata Green. Aku pun tak merespon, hanya tatapan datar yang kupasang untuknya. Tapi Green tetap tersenyum. Kami pun berjalan mencari restoran yang sudah buka. Dan menemukannya tak lama kemudian.

"Ini lebih baik daripada saat siang, ramai sekali…"gumamnya. Green mendorongku masuk ke dalamnya. Baru terdapat 1 orang yang singgah. Kami pun memesan makanan dan mengobrol sejenak.

"Ahaha… Maaf membuatmu terganggu, Red!"Green tertawa renyah. Aku hanya diam, melepas topiku.

"Eh? Apa aku benar-benar membuatmu terganggu?"

"Hn…"aku hanya berdehem, Green terlihat kecewa.

"Tidak, Green…"jawabku lebih jelas. Tapi ia masih terlihat tertekan. Aku pun malah jadi bersalah karena hanya meresponnya dengan singkat.

"Apa kau ingin melakukan sesuatu?"tanya Green kepadaku, aku menggeleng. Biasanya, aku hanya di hutan bersama pokemon lain. Aku jarang berada di kota. Kecuali jika ada hal yang penting. Aku merasa bahwa tidak banyak yang bisa kulakukan di kota.

"Apa kau merasa tidak nyaman, Red?"tanya Green khawatir, aku menggeleng pelan. Green menunduk, sepertinya ia memang kecewa kepadaku. Aku pun memegang tangannya. Membuatnya menatapku bingung. Namun, matanya tetap sayu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Green."ucapku pelan. Aku menggendengnya.

"Benarkah?"tanya Green, sepertinya ia masih ragu dengan ucapanku.

"Ya. Aku merasa nyaman denganmu."kataku. Tunggu, kenapa aku malah mengatakannya?! Tapi berkat itu Green pun kembali terlihat ceria. Tangannya malah menggenggamku dengan erat. Aku menutup mataku. Aku dapat merasakan kehangatannya.

"Green…"gumamku tanpa sadar.

"Hm?"

"Uhm, tidak apa-apa…"aku memalingkan wajahku. Aku tidak tahu, apakah aku merasa malu atau senang. Perasaanku tercampur aduk, dan menjadikannya rasa berdebar di dadaku. Ugh, sepertinya wajahku memerah.

"Ya… Kita akan melakukan sesuatu…"

"Em, apa?"

"Ya, lihat saja!"

Menjelang sore, aku dan Green pun duduk bersama di taman sambil memakan es krim. Ya, aku melakukan banyak hal dengan Green. Jujur saja, itu membuatku lumayan senang. Aku tidak banyak menunjukkan senyumku. Ia bisa berpikir kalau aku tidak menikmatinya.

"Terima kasih, Green…"kataku datar, sekedar mengungkapkan rasa terima kasih. Hah, pada akhirnya aku menghabiskan waktu senggangku.

"Uhm! Ya, terima kasih juga!"katanya ceria, ya itu ekspresi senang yang ia tunjukkan. Aku suka dan senang melihatnya. Tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiranku, kalau aku ingin selalu seperti ini. Senyumnya, aku suka sekali. Tanpa kusadari aku pun mengukir lengkungan di bibir tipisku. Green melepas topiku dan mencium keningku.

"Eh?"aku tercengang dan kaget. Aku memegang keningku dimana ia menciumku.

"Hehe!"tapi ia terlihat santai. Aku pun menariknya dan mengecup pipinya. Sebagai balasan mungkin. Setelah itu aku segera mengambil topiku dan memakainya. Menyembunyikan rona merah sebagai pertanda kalau aku merasa malu. Ya, tentu! Aku sangat malu saat ini! Aku buru-buru menghabiskan es krimku, dan memakan cone-nya dengan cepat. Setelah menghabiskannya, aku segera berdiri.

"Aku akan pulang duluan."kataku datar, aku tak tahan. Rasanya malu sekali. Tapi di sisi lain aku merasa sangat senang.

"Aku akan menemanimu."Green menarik tanganku, aku tak berani menatap mata hijaunya lagi.

"Uhm…"aku mengangguk pelan. Kami pun berjalan, menuju rumahku.

Di saat malam tiba, bintang-bintang kembali bertaburan, bulan bersinar cukup terang diantara mereka. Aku dan Green berjlana sangat lambat. Karena aku yang memperlambat langkahku, dan ia mengikutiku. Aku tidak tahu, tapi rasanya aku ingin agak lama dengannya. Sedikit lebih lama lagi. Memandang langit dengannya. Aku menghela nafasku.

"Wah! Langitnya indah sekali!"seru Green sambil menepuk pundakku, aku hanya mengangguk. Aku berpikir, tidakkah aku menyebalkan dengan sikap seperti ini? Tidakkah dia kesal?

"Kenapa?"tanyaku pelan, aku berhenti melangkah. Green menoleh ke arahku, ia terlihat bingung.

"Kenapa kau tidak marah dengan sikapku?"tanyaku, memalingkan wajahku tentunya. Green menggaruk kepalanya,

"Um… Itu karena sikap orang-orang berbeda-beda, tentu aku harus memakluminya dan menghargainya. Ya ya… Itu menurutku. Tapi terlebih lagi, kau adalah orang yang kusayang, aku harus terbiasa dengan sikapmu!"jawabnya.

'Orang yang ia sayangi?'batinku,

"Aku ingin memahamimu…"katanya. Aku tidak tahu harus apa. Kepalaku terasa kacau hanya karena jawabannya. Aku pun hanya kembali berjalan.

'Aku ingin ia menemaniku…'ucapku dalam hati. Sebenarnya banyak sekali yang ingin kukatakan, aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku sangat senang dengannya, aku merasa nyaman dengannya, aku ingin bersamanya. Sayangnya, mulutku enggan mengeluarkan banyak perkataan. Aku sungguh ingin mengatakannya. Tanganku mengepal dengan erat, aku mengigit bibirku cukup kuat. Tapi kemudian, tangan hangat miliknya kembali menyentuh tanganku.

"Ada apa, Red?"tanyanya, aku menoleh ke arah lain.

"Red…"panggilnya lagi, aku berdehem.

"Ada apa?"tanyanya ulang, aku tak menjawab sampai ia menolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya. Aku menutup mataku, tak berani lagi melihatnya. Aku terlalu malu. Bahkan mungkin sekarang wajahku sudah menjadi merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kenapa kau menutup matamu? Ada yang salah?"ia terus menanyakannya.

"Eh?!"aku tak tahan! Aku langsung menghambur ke pelukannya. Tidak, lebih tepatnya aku yang memeluknya. Menyembunyikan wajahku di dadanya.

"A-aku…"

"Hm?"

"Aku… Ingin kau menemaniku…"apa?! Apa yang kukatakan?! Aku sangat gugup!

"Hehe… Aku akan menemanimu, Red! Selama aku bisa!"aku kembali merasakan usapannya di kepalaku.

"Karena aku menyayangimu… Aku akan berusaha agar tidak meninggalkanmu sendirian…"

* * *

RnR?


End file.
